Até que a morte nos separe
by Ani Savioli
Summary: Bellatrix pode ter negado a própria felicidade, mas certos amores são eternos.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Até Que a Morte Nos Separe © Ameria A. Black  
Copyright © Jan/2004

* * *

Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de voltar àquela casa. Tinha jurado para si mesmo nunca mais por os pés naquele lugar. Não gostava de quebrar juramentos. Muito menos quando eles eram uma porta para aquele passado que queria ter esquecido. Sim, i _queria /i _ter esquecido. Não podia, por mais que tentasse nunca poderia esquecer. Era engraçado que as lembranças dos melhores e piores momentos de sua vida fossem tão parecidas. Era contraditório. Não queria entrar lá. Era inevitável. Ele era forte, já tinha enfrentado todo tipo de coisa; devia ser capaz de enfrentar as próprias lembranças. Mas não era, não conseguia impedir aquele cheiro de invadir suas narinas. Um cheiro podre impregnando em sua alma. Esse cheiro representava todos eles; era tudo que restava. Um sorriso perpassou por seus lábios. Mas por que ela tinha que fazer parte deles também? Ela. Tudo lembrava ela.

—_ É meu, Sirius, me devolve! – uma garotinha gritava, o rabo-de-cavalo negro já bagunçado de tanto que tinha pulado, dando soquinhos no primo._

_— É? Venha pegar então! – ele provocava sacudindo o unicórnio de pelúcia no alto, onde ela não conseguia alcançar._

_— Eu vou contar para a mãe!_

_— Pode contar, eu não tenho medo._

— Seu chato! – ela avançou para cima dele tentando subir em seus ombros para alcançar o brinquedo.Os dois caíram no chão da escada de pedra.

— Eu te dou com uma condição – disse ele com um sorriso maroto, a garota lhe dando um olhar raivoso.

— Fala logo e me dá isso! – mesmo no chão ela não conseguia alcançar a mão dele no alto.

_— Calma... Eu te dou. Mas só se você me der um beijo._

Não queria voltar para lá. Não queria porque odiava aquele lugar. Odiava com todas as suas forças. Não suportava o fato de ela fazer parte dele, de ela ter escolhido aquela vida nojenta e egoísta. Sim, levar a vida tirando a vida dos outros era uma vida egoísta. Queria ao menos entender o que ela pensava, por que tinha feito aquela escolha. Podia ser orgulho. Sim, o orgulho dela era maior que tudo. Chegava a contrariar os próprios desejos em nome dele. Maldito orgulho! Devia ter previsto isso. Ela sempre tinha pensado só em si mesma, não podia mudar de uma hora para outra... Por mais que ele quisesse... Por mais que tivesse tentado...

_— Feliz natal, Bella – ele tinha um sorriso inocente no rosto. Mas todos sabiam que Sirius Black e sorrisos inocentes não combinavam._

_— Feliz natal, é? Você não me engana, Sirius. O que está aprontando? – disse ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas._

— Nada. Só estou desejando feliz natal para minha querida prima – declarou no melhor tom convincente que conseguiu. – Olha, eu tenho um presente para você.

_— Hum... – murmurou ela, pegando a caixinha colorida que ele tirara de dentro da capa. – Se for besteira você vai ver só!_

_— Não é, você vai ver –, mas não deu um segundo que ele tinha terminado de falar e a caixa explodiu na cara dela, manchando seu rosto e suas roupas de cinzas._

_— SEU IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – ela começou a bater nele com o que restava do pacote, o vermelho de seu rosto coberto pelas cinzas._

_— Hey, espera um pouquinho! Quem disse que eu estava me referindo a/i _este_ ipresente? – disse ele, segurando os pulsos dela apontando para baixo._

_— O que está insinuando...?_

_— Isso... – ele se aproveitou de sua vantagem e a puxou para si, e antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, eles já estavam se beijando._

Foi a primeira ocasião em que a tinha visto fraquejar. Era tão bom poder sentir os lábios dela... Ele, a única pessoa que tinha conseguido atravessar a barreira intransponível que rodeava Bellatrix. O único que tinha algum poder sobre ela, ou pelo menos achava que tinha.

Queria que ela não tivesse sido tão egoísta, que tivesse pensado duas vezes. Mas isso era passado, ela já tinha estragado suas vidas e não se podia fazer mais nada. Ela não era feliz, disso podia ter certeza. Felicidade não era importante, não para ela. Se fosse, teria aceitado sua proposta, e nada teria acontecido. Nada de ruim teria acontecido. Poderíamos ser nós mesmos sem ninguém para atrapalhar, e eu não teria que passar por tudo isso. Tudo seria diferente.

—_ Bella... – murmurou ele, afagando os cabelos negros dela, tão macios como veludo._

_— Hum? – veio a voz abafada dela, a cabeça recostada em seu peito nu._

_— Quer casar comigo? – sua voz oscilou um pouco ao dizer isso, mas logo ele retomou o controle, seus dedos agora massageando o pescoço dela._

_— Sirius, eu... – ela se afastou do toque dele, sentando-se na cama._

_O que foi? – se sentou também, pondo uma das mãos dela entre as suas. Estava tremendo. – Olhe para mim._

_— Eu... Eu não posso, Sirius, não posso... – ela levantou o rosto. Uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos._

_— Por que, Bella? __Você nao me ama?_

A única vez em que a viu chorar. Talvez a única vez que ela tenha chorado, não sabia. Bellatrix Black não chorava por nada, não mesmo. Não era temida por quase um continente inteiro de bobeira. Tudo culpa daquele orgulho idiota. Ela tinha negado a si mesma, negado o próprio coração. Como ela suportava? Como? Ela era fria, fria em tudo: no amor, na amizade, na dor, nos sentimentos, nas incertezas. Incertezas. Bellatrix Black se afogou num mar de incertezas, mas foi salva. Salva pelo barco errado. O que ela achava ser sua salvação era, na verdade, sua ruína. Nunca mais foi a mesma. Bellatrix Black morreu no dia em que recusou a proposta dele. Desde então só havia Bellatrix Lestrange, uma Bellatrix que negava o amor que um dia havia conhecido.

—_ Hmm... Não pára... – murmurou ela, abrindo os olhos._

_— Heh, temos todo o tempo do mundo..._

_— Você é louco._

_— Eu te amo._

_— Para sempre?_

_— Por todos os dias de minha vida... Até que a morte nos separe._

— Por todos os dias... De minha vida... Heh! — Ele estava certo. A amaria por todos os dias de sua vida. Abriria mão de tudo por ela. Qualquer coisa. Tudo o que ela não tinha sido capaz de fazer por ele.

Largou-se no sofá empoeirado, embrenhando uma mão nos cabelos embaraçados, e a outra numa coisa macia caída perto de sua cabeça. Um unicórnio de pelúcia.

— É, Bella, até que a morte nos separe.

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/A:** Só para constar, o 4º flashback acontece antes do 3º. E no 1º eles não se beijaram. É isso. COMENTEM, TÁ? Bleeergh para as pessoas que não comentam!


End file.
